Treasure Hunters
by marblegalaxy79
Summary: Astrid finds herself on a sinking ship looking for a journal to help her with her quest. Little does she know, she is not alone. May change to M for later chapters


All Astrid could smell was fire. That was, if she could _breathe._ Gasping, she searched vehemently for oxygen or any sign of Stormfly. She knew she should've been more careful, even after all these years. Soon everything became a blur.

All she could see was red and no escape. Then there was a sudden green—that's all she remembered.

* * *

Hiccup knew he should have intervened earlier. He was just so shocked. He didn't expect to find another dragon rider. Especially on this very ship, searching for the same thing he was. Also, pillaging for a lost unknown treasure isn't exactly what most people do to make ends meet.

Trudging through the water, he caught her before she fell. He grabbed the journal she was trying to obtain and looked for a way out. Knowing they had to get out of here, and fast, because the ship was sinking, he whistled loudly for Toothless. Toothless blasted through the deck and came swooping in.

"Thanks bud. Now how 'bout we get outta here," quipped Hiccup.

As they took to the sky he spotted the girls' dragon. The dragon was a beautiful blue nadder who seemed relieved to see the girl out of immediate harms way but was still perturbed by him.

"Its okay," he stated, "I set up camp not too far from here. It's northeast from here I believe."

If the dragon didn't understand him, she seemed to understand his intentions. He picked up the unconscious girl and climbed on to Toothless' back. They flew for around for 30 minutes and finally landed at his camp.

The girl was still unconscious so he placed her in his tent to rest. Hiccup looked up at the sky and saw it was starting to become late in the evening. He did not know what to do with the girl. He considers just leaving with just the journal in hand because that is the only thing that really matters. Having another person who has the same goal ashim wouldn't be considered help, but rather competition. He sneaks a peak across the campfire toward the tent. Maybe he was overthinking everything.. Maybe they can become friends but he knows nothing about this girl. Deciding against better judgment he takes out his sleeping bag and places itnext the fire. Once he gets settled in he tucks the journal under the pillow and allows sleep to take him

* * *

Astrid wakes up to her lungs burning and to the sorest throat she has ever had in her life. Still somewhat in a daze she thinks of her flying friend. "Stormfly?" She huskily mutters. Starting to fully gain consciousness she sits up and scans her surroundings. She was inside a small tent. She gets up and leaves to look for her dragon. Across from a dying fire, she sees a sleeping man next to his dragon. And it was not just any dragon, it was a nightfury. Shock and fear bolted through her. She swore nightfuries were extinct. She has traveled through many lands and oceans and only heard of whispers and seen drawings of them. She knew she had to leave. Now. To the right she spotted Stormfly sleeping under a large tree. _Thats right.. I was in the ship and it started to sink. He must have pulled me out.. But where is that journal?_

There were two things she thought. She knew she has to leave. And she is going to leave with that journal. She starts to make her way towards him as quietly as she possibly can. She prays to the Gods that the man and his dragon are heavy sleepers. She starts to look for the journal in his backpack near his head and comes to find it is not in there. She glances back over to him and realizes he put it under his pillow. Luckily for her it was sticking out just enough she could grab it without the rider or his dragon noticing. The hard part would be keeping quiet. She takes a calm deep breathe through her nose and starts to crouch her way over. She is just inches away from the man. Up close she can see his unshaven, freckled face. _He is kind of handsome,_ she thinks. Then she puts her attention toward the task at hand. She reaches out slowly to grab the book. Then as quick as lighting she was pinned to the floor.

"Did you really think that would work," says the man.

* * *

Astrid is not the type of girl to just be manhandled. Back in her village she has the reputation of being the fiercest shield maiden of her generation. So when she found herself pinned to the ground it only took her a split second for her muscle memory to take effect.

She wrestled her way on top and gave him a good punch toward the jaw. He grunted in pain and became a little fed up so he used some extra strength to finally gain control once again. He grabbed her hands and rendered them useless but that didn't stop her from kicking uncontrollably.

"Calm the hell down!" He grumbled.

"Why should I?!" She barked.

"Because I don't want to hurt you!"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Why do you ask so many questions in the late hours of the night?" he sighed.

He finally let her go and she scrambled away. He glances at Toothless who is still curled up peacefully. "Thanks for the help bud," Hiccup remarks. Toothless just peaks one eye up and warbles softly. They both get to their feet and noticed a peculiar book, right between them. He looked up at her the same time she looks at him.

"Don't even think about it," he said.

"Then talk," she replied.

"Okay this is going to take a while so how about we have a seat and discuss it like adults."

"Fine but no funny business and don't even think about touching that journal."

"Deal."

"Okay, so start talking," she huffed impatiently.

He raises an eyebrow at her and she gives him an expectant look.

"Well.. I was wondering.. since uh not too many people are in this line of business.. Um why not, you know, join forces. Become a team." He suggests.

She gives him a funny look and starts to burst out laughing.

"I know its ridiculous but-"

" _Ridiculous?_ It is unheard of! And I don't know about you but I have my own reasons for being in the line of field and none of them include you."

"You don't think I have my own reasons? All I am saying is honestly we don't even know for a fact if this treasure exists and it would nice to have a second opinion on this quest. You know as well as I do, how hard it is to find clues and context. Especially on this particular quest." He gives her a knowing look.

"And you know as well as I do, that the cintamani stone only grants one wish making a quest like this almost impossible to have a partner with. And the very fact alone that we have our own reasons for searching for this stone should let you know how stupid of an idea this is," she finishes with a humph.

"Okay, you may be right however, it could take decades let alone centuries to find this stone by yourself and I don't know about you but I don't have that much time to waste. How about when we come to that bridge we will cross it."

"That still seems utterly foolish to me. When we find that stone I won't go against killing you for it," she says as she gives him a hard look.

He just returns expression.

"Okay, I am not convinced.. I will need to some time to think about this proposition. You are lucky that time is of the essence for me as well," she finishes.

He gives her the purest of smiles and she decides right there she will take him up on his offer, but she won't let him know that _yet._

 **Authors Note:** **Okay this is a reupload because I got stumped and basically forgot about this piece. I stumbled across it and have a newfound motivation to finish it. I might change it to M for later chapters. Hate it? Love it? Not sure yet lol? Let me know what your thoughts are. ^.^**


End file.
